mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Strains of the Really Sucky Virus
Ever since the Really Sucky Virus was first mentioned in Thunderbirds101's videos, many different strains of the virus have been created and have appeared in various text-to-speech series, usually with varying effects with a fitting name. (Barring the Really Suck Virus in its usual form, it is safe to assume most, if not all of these strains are non-canon to any war series.) Strains of the Virus *'REGULAR EDITION '- Causes speech to become jibberish and nonsense, usually lasts for several minutes, or even up to 24 hours. *'RANDOM VIRUS - '''Due to causes to random virus and be attacked by the PC. First appears in intro cannot be played in Microsoft Sam reads Error Messages S2E6. *'RANDOM THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE EDITION'''- Makes the Victim Say Random gibberish while watching Thomas the Tank Engine at the same time. *'NEW AND ENHANCED EDITION '- A deadlier strain than the Regular version. Causes massive seizures and speech to become jibberish. *'DEATHLY EDITION '- An even deadlier strain than the previous two strains. Causes speech to become both faster and slower, and to become jibberish. This is one strain that can cause death. First appearance of FWE S3EP4. *'REALLY NOOBY VIRUS' - The really sucky virus's little brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Windows Vista. *'REALLY TROJAN SUCKY VIRUS' - The Really Sucky Virus's horrible brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Zombiemingosoft Zombiemingows XP. *'MEGA GANGNAM VIRUS' -''' It's like the Justin Virus and the Really Nooby Virus combined, causes an infected computer to play Gangnam Style in a continuous loop until the infected computer is upgraded to Windows 8. *'INSANITY EDITION '- One of the outright deadliest strains, this strain can cause permanent speech deficits and cause insanity. First appearance released on Sam's PC of FWE S3EP5. *'ANTI-WEEGEE EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of the Weegee Robots. First appearance Weegeebot 200,000 will destroyed of Microsoft Sam's Adventure S3EP6. *'ANTI-ROFL ROBOT EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of ROFL Robots. First appearance ROFL Robot destroyed of FWE S3EP6. This strain of the virus was created by Microsoft Sam. *'UNIVERSAL EDITION '- An extremely lethal strain of the virus, able to attack any text-to-speech voice, regardless of operating system or origin. First appearance that suffered the Mac Voices of FWE S3EP6, *'HIGH DEFINITION EDITION '- This new Strain Appeared in FWE S5EP3. It is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HD. *'SUCKY AND RETARDED EDITION - '''Another relatively new strain, this time combining the effects Really Sucky Virus with the DARO Retard Capsules. Both Jibberish and Randomness are the main effects of this strain. *'DIARRHEA AND EPILEPSY EDITION '- Strain causes Diarrhea and many wild seziures. *'CRAZY PENGUIN VIRUS - Usually triggered after preliminal transfiguration into a certain ornithological being of the Spheniscidae family. *'THE MATRIX SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally the Matrix rolled during the period of gibberish. First appears in MWE S10EP25. *'RICKASTLLY SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally rickrolled during the period of gibberish. *'REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SUCKY VIRUS' - A form of the virus so rare that only one occurrence has been caught using recording equipment, and even that was just as a deliberate experiment. Causes unrelated images to appear with occasional subliminal images, along with an explosion of a magnitude so great that the world is ended. *'HIGH QUALITY EDITION' - A New form of the virus that is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HQ. *'1080p EDITION' - A beta version of the virus which is in full 1080p HD. This version is currently being tested in Radar Overseer Gordon's Laboratory next door to Ventures58 TV Studio. If it is released among the public, computers everywhere would crash. It was mentioned slighty once in an episode of gameyguy123's series, where he accidentally infected himself with it. * 4K EDITION - 'A virus almost the same as 1080p edition, but is in full 4K HD. *'JUSTIN EDITION - A strain of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam's Adventure in S3EP4. This strain forces the computer to play Justin Bieber music until the power goes out or until the computer runs out of batteries. Luckily, there has been no confirmed infection and it has no actual recording of it. *'THE CURSE OF THE WERE-TRAIN EDITION' - A strain of the virus that causes turns humans into WTF Were-trains with eyes and a mouth. If it is daytime, it does not turn humans into WTF Were-trains. This strain appeared in Microsoft Tom Cat Reads funny windows errors Halloween Special (The Whistling) and The Whistling II. *'ETERNAL EDITION '- This is exactly like the New and Enhanced Edition, but lasts for an eternity...with no cure. A cure was created by a group of Dutch schoonmaaksters, which is to eat 13,000 pounds of Kitty Treats, IWAY Cookies, and Bacon and then take a dump in a garbage dump. *'ALPHABET EDITION '- This is eventually used by future user kittykat29, and is contracted by Mike a few seconds after King Microsoft Sam dies by a bomb set by Microsoft Frog, thus making him say the alphabet repeatedly. Then, Clippy the paperclip contracts it, and when the go to the doctor, he gives them olive juice as the cure. Mike drinks the right amount, but Clippy at first takes to little. He almost starts saying the alphabet again when he sneezes and decides to dring the rest, thus curing him of the virus. * ALPHANUMERIC EDITION - The virus like the Alphabet Edition, but makes the victim say the alphabet and then the numbers from 1 to 0 (eg. Victim says "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 1234567890!"). *'TROLL EDITION' - It is exactly like the deathly edition and HQ edition combined, the only difference is that the person can say troll and toilet almost everytime. Can cause instant death if released on an spaceship. Created by Thunderbirds360TV. *'STRICT EDITION' - The little brother of Windows Strict, the operating system it was named after. Created by AT88TV. *'STEVE JOBS EDITION' - A severe variant, the Steve Jobs Edition was created by Apple founder Steve Jobs just before his death just in case Microsoft would take over. The infected person will say random things related to Apple such as "iPhone" and "iPod". *'GIANT RAISIN COVERED CREAM BURGER EDITION '- Like the eternal version, but this variant's cure is to eat 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Giant raisin covered cream burgers without vomiting, drink breaks or extra time to swallow. If you complete the challenge and take a massive giant raisin covered cream burger provoked diarrhea dump, the virus will return until you complete the challenge again. *'THE WORST VIRUS EVER CREATED' - The second deadliest strain. TTS voices can tell that they are infected, from an single error message that says "Welcome to Hell." with a skull icon next to it, without any buttons. It attacks like the Universal Edition, but far more violently. It also leaves the TTS voice and computer infected with a incurable cancer-like virus, slowly eroding the life away from them, leading to a slow and painful death. TTS voices can also be infected by the virus if said voice eats any baloney sandwich with DARO Retard Capsules, Mac Apple slices and the virus itself all inside of the sandwich. Also, the virus also has all of the symptoms of every other RSV strain. (Except for the Vsauceloser Virus.) *'RANDOM IMAGES VIRUS '- It's the really, really, really sucky virus and the 1080p edition combined, causes a infected computer to make random images (some from the TV series LazyTown) to appear until the infected computer is downgraded/upgraded to Windows Whistler. *'GFHHJHGFHGHJKGH' - A screwed up strain of the virus, causes the computer to play all of the scary logos ever made in a continuous loop until a McAfee Virus Protection disk is inserted into the infected computer's CD/DVD slot. *'MEGA SUCKY VIRUS '- It is all of the versions combined (except for the Vsauceloser Virus), it lasts until you eat 8888 McDonald's Double Cheeseburgers without pickles, and without vomiting, drink breaks or extra time to swallow, then take a super massive rainbow colored diarrhea dump. *'SPAMBOT VIRUS' - Causes someone's YouTube inbox to be spammed by Spambots. *'XBOX ONE VIRUS' - Causes you to buy a Xbox One. *'DECEPTION VIRUS' - Causes you to turn/transform into a Decepticon. * VSAUCE VIRUS - Causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce until you crash. Then, it cures itself. * VSAUCE2 VIRUS '''- Same as the Vsauce Virus, except it causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce2 until you crash. Self-cures. * '''VSAUCE3 VIRUS - Same as above, but it causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce3 until you crash. Self-cures. * VSAUCELEANBACK VIRUS '''- Same as above, but it causes you to watch and subscribe to VsauceLEANBACK until you crash. Self-cures. * '''VSAUCE RADIO VIRUS - Same as above, but the target is Vsauce Radio. Self-cures. * WESAUCE VIRUS - Same as above, but the target is WeSauce. Self-cures. * ULTIMATE VSAUCE RAINBOW VIRUS '- All of the Vsauce Viruses rolled up into 1 ultimate virus. It lasts until you watch stupid videos, or any of the following: Equals Three, Spongebob Squarepants, or any TTS video channel. Symptoms: Random Google searches, increased intelligence, random websites, or an addiction to indie music, or more specifically, Jake Chudnow. * '''VSAUCELOSER VIRUS '- The worst strain in all of existence. A TTS voice knows when they're infected when the screen darkens, and all that is left is an error that reads: "You have lost. Goodbye." Symptoms: Permanent death, universe warping, near death for the people touching the infected, cancer-like virus with no cure, trips to Hell, computer explosions, infinite ROFLcopter seizures, RSOD's, BSOD's, BIOS failure, violently extreme weather, internet problems, power outages, nuclear fallout it the site of infection, everlasting water allergies (yes, it's a real thing), temporary blindness/super diabetes, death of Vsauce Winner. Only cure: get the corpse and everyone affected sucked down a black hole, go into a parallel universe, go out of the parallel universe, get spat out of a white hole, go to hell, sell your soul to Satan, go out of hell, go to the site of the virus, dump on the corpse in all directions, then wait 1 second. The victim will wake up and then eat a box of baloney sandwich-diarreha-covered Highway Cookies. Then, after they puke, dump, etc. they will be fine. * '''ZELDA VIRUS - Gives someone the urge to play all of The Legend of Zelda ''games until they drop from exhaustion. * '''NEDM VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to play notevendoommusic and to have the victim get infinite kittens until they pass out from cuteness. * DANTE'S CIRCLE OF HELL HANGOVER VIRUS '''- Mainly affects Virussia. Caused by putting 100-proof or more vodka into a TTS voice's computer. Symptoms: vomiting, diarrhea, bloodshot eyes, smell of alcohol, urges to watch unshmexy pr0nz, emo-like behavior, depression, weakness, vampire-like behavior (light hurts them, can't see their reflection, etc.), blindness, hypertension, extreme mood swings. Duration is proportional to the proof and amount used. * '''REVERSE HIGHWAY COOKIE WINDOWS VISTA PROFANITY EDITION - Causes the TTS voice to upgrade to Windows Vista Infinity Strict Highway Cookie Edition, have every single computer error known to exist happen at once, then every kind of seizure and voice change happen at once, then scream beautifully sidebusting epically awesome 1 million year reverse profanity. * PROFANITY VIRUS '- Causes the infected to say every single curse word, offensive action, slurs, crimes/etc. in existence all at once. * '''CANADA VIRUS '- Forces the user to speak British English and to move to Canada. * 'MONEY-DRAINING VIRUS '- Forces the person to buy the most expensive Falcon Northwest computers and games. As well as the best food ever. xD * '''FOUR HORSEMAN VIRUS - Pretty self-explanatory. Except in happens on a computer and the one TTS voice infected. Try to get rid of it or overwrite it, and it embeds itself into the HDD. * LINUX (AKA TUX) VIRUS - Forces the user to upgrade to any well-known Linux distribution permanently. * REVERSE VSAUCELOSER VIRUS '- ''Hypothetical - ''Does all of the effects of the Vsauceloser Virus, except in reverse. Which is why it can never be created. * '''MASS EXTINCTION VIRUS '- A virus that combines the effects of the Tsar Lola and the mass-extinction event during the Cretaceous period. This is only hypothetical, as Vsauce Winner cannot afford paying for the destruction of an entire planet. * '''MODERN WARFARE 2 VIRUS - A virus that forces the person to go play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Mode and get their butt kicked by Microsoft Sam over and over until they ragequit life. * WARBLE VIRUS - A virus that causes the infected voice to warp/wobble/etc. when they are speaking. Lasts until the infected fall asleep. * EVE ONLINE VIRUS - A virus that forces the infected to play EvE Online, the most rage-inducing game on the planet, until they decide to commit suicide, ragequit life, or throw the computer out the window into a pile of diarrhea. * DIARRHEA VIRUS '''- A virus that forces the infected to take diarrhea dumps off the Sears (or Willis, the stupid name) Tower for 1 day straight, until they fall into the diarrhea off the top floor. * '''PSYCHOTIC GPU/CPU/MOTHERBOARD DEPRESSION HIGHWAY VIRUS - A virus mainly used on Bendyournoodle, it causes the infected computer to act like it has psychotic depression. Symptoms: insane shutdown/startup times, slow speed, BIOS failure, melting of hardware, explosions, gloomy mood among people who use said infected computer, digital ragequit, your computer taking it's equivalent of drugs, and others. Only cure: take the motherboard and HDD out and smash them with a hammer, then take a massive diarrhea dump on then, and shove it into a volcano. Now go buy yourself a new motherboard. And get a solid state drive. Ha. * OVERCLOCK UP TO ELEVEN VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to suddenly overclock, progressively getting faster. Symptoms: smell of smoke, fires, cracking, popping, insane speed, being able to play Big Rigs Over The Road Racing, Crysis 3, Halo 5, etc. Only cure: RUN! (And then go get a new computer xD) * '''UNDERCLOCK UP TO ELEVEN VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to suddenly underclock, progressively getting slower. Symptoms: insanely slow speed, not even being able to play Pong, no display. Only cure: smash the computer with a hammer. (Then get a new computer xD) * 'MAC VIRUS '- See Linux (aka Tux) Virus. * '''JUST NO VIRUS - Forces the infected computer to display things that you do not want to know, or need to know, until the owner commits suicide or upgrades to Morse Code. * UNSHMEXY PR0NZ VIRUS '- Forces the person to watch 2 Girls 1 Cup, the worst video ever created. Lasts until the infected passes out. * '''NSA VIRUS '- Forces the infected to go to the NSA Jail. Forever. Until they decide to release you. Which will be never. Ha. * '''RICKROLL VIRUS - Forces the infected to get mentally rickroll'd in every way possible until they ragequit life. * SURPRISE BUTTSECKS VIRUS - A weak version created jointly by Speakonia Convention Executives and Vsauce Winner. Symptoms are similar to the Really Sucky Virus, but 100 times less worse. Category:Lists Category:Antagonists